1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slider for a reclosable bag, wherein the slider includes a thumbwheel or similar rotary device in order to move the slider along the zipper at the mouth of the reclosable bag. This permits the user to open or close the slider while using a single hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art of reclosable bags, it is well known to use a zipper with interlocking profiles at the mouth of a reclosable bag. It is further well known to use a slider mounted on the zipper profile whereby slider movement in a first direction opens the bag by releasing the profiles from each other and slider movement in a second direction closes the bag by interlocking the profiles to each other.
However, typically, such prior art sliders are operated by a user holding the bag with one hand and moving the slider with the other hand so that two hands are needed. This required use of two hands may be inconvenient, or even impossible, for some users.